bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Joint Training Arc
The Joint Training Arc is the fifteenth story arc in My Hero Academia, as well as the sixth story arc in the Rise of Villains Saga. Class 1-A and Class 1-B compete against each other in a Joint Training Exercise, joining them is Hitoshi Shinso who is eager to enter the Hero Course. Summary Enter: Hitoshi Shinso Following a discussion on the vestiges, Izuku and All Might run into Shinso and Aizawa, wherein Izuku recalls Shinso meeting with his teacher at an earlier date, which is received with a rather ambiguous response, before the aforementioned teacher advises him to hurry along to the training ground. Now dressed in their winter outfits, Class 1-A gather at the training ground and share the modifications made to their costumes, causing Ochaco to remember Izuku and Mei's encounter back when they were remodeling parts of their outfits together, resulting in a flushed outburst, much to Ojiro's surprise. Suddenly, a voice interrupts the group, revealing Neito and the rest of Class 1-B. also clad in their hero outfits, with Neito proclaiming that 1-B have the upper hand in the ongoing rivalry between the two classes, as they prevailed victors (by two ballots) in his self-researched survey of which the favored performance was at the cultural festival, attempting to continue for his prediction of the result during their training, however being cut off by Shota's binding cloth. The homeroom teachers of both classes announce the arrival of a potential hero candidate from another class, disclosing the student as being Hitoshi Shinso, creating an understanding for Izuku as to the meetings he and Shota engaged in. Upon being requested by Shota to introduce himself, Hitoshi expresses his feelings bluntly, stating the other students as obstacles he must overcome due to being so far behind at current, also stating he has no intention of making friends here in his journey to becoming a hero. It is noted by Hanta that Hitoshi's current image resonates with that of Shoto's prior to the sports festival. Ground Rules Sekijiro begins by explaining that the training will take place on Ground Gamma, where the two classes will go head-to-head in teams of four to battle it out, however Jurota notes that there are 41 of them in total, now that Shinso will be joining them. Sekijiro clears this up by revealing the fact that Shinso will participate in two battles, one on each side. Toru follows another misconception up, stating the team of 4 will have a disadvantage against the team of 5, causing Sekijiro to once again intervene and clear up the fact that integrating Shinso, who has had little to no battle experience, into the team will prove a magnanimous task in itself. He then explains how the winner will be decided: the team to capture 4 members of the opposing will win, irrespective of total numbers per side. Teams The two classes are divided into teams and Shinso draws two numbers to see what battles he will be participating in. Class 1-A consist of Team Asui, Team Yaoyorozu, Team Todoroki, Team Bakugo, and Team Midoriya and Class 1-B consist of Team Shiozaki, Team Kendo, Team Tetsutetsu, Team 4B, and Team Monoma. Shinso draws the numbers of Team Asui and Team Monoma, exciting both teams who express their eagerness to working with him. Uraraka points out to Midoriya that this training will be a rematch between him and Shinso with Midoriya claiming he is excited to see Shinso's growth. As the training is about to begin Midnight and All Might appear, eager to watch the Joint Training. Midnight asks All Might who he thinks will do better in the training. All Might responds, even though Class 1-A is strong and has overcome numerous crises, Class 1-B has been able to develop their skills and quirks more due to staying out of trouble. Sekijiro announces the beginning of the first round, Team Asui versus Team Shiozaki. Round 1 Tem Asui contemplates on what they should do. Asui suggests since both teams know each others quirks to a certain extent they should stick together and overwhelm them with numbers. Kaminari wants to go off alone Story Impact *Fumikage's internship with Hawks is shown. *Class 1-A and Class 1-B are planned to have joint training sessions. **Hitoshi Shinso of Class 1-C is joining them in the hopes of eventually transferring to the Hero Course. **Shota says this training session is an entrance exam for Hitoshi to see if he has the potential to be in the hero course. *Izuku notes that every time the previous One For All users activate his quirk, Shinso just happens to be in close proximity. **The first time happened during the Sports Festival in Izuku's fight with Hitoshi. The vestiges activated his quirk through his fingers, releasing him from Hitoshi's quirk. Characters Introduced No new characters have been introduced yet this arc. Battles & Events *Joint Training Exercise **Round 1 **Round 2 **Round 3 **Round 4 **Round 5 Quirks Introduced *'Beast': Jurota's Quirk allows him to become a gigantic beast, gaining an enhanced physique and enhanced senses, but he enters a state of exhilaration. *'Scales': Hiryu's Quirk allows him to grow hard scales all over his body which he can wear as armor or shoot as projectile weapons. *'Black': Shihai's Quirk allows him to merge with and move freely throughout anything black in color. If the black object is capable of movement, Shihai may also move the object at will. *'Mushroom': Kinoko's Quirk seemingly allows her to grow mushrooms from various surfaces including her surroundings, her own body and even her opponent's body. *'Comic': Manga's Quirk allows him to turn onomatopoeias into attacks. *'Gyrate: 'Sen's Quirk allows him to rotate any part of his body, replicating that of a drill. *'Horn Cannon: 'Pony's Quirk allows her to send her horns flying and remotely control them at will. She is able to control up to four horns that are sent flying. References Site Navigation pl:Wspólny trening (wątek) Category:Story Arcs